Behind The City: Infinite Edition
by Laengruk10001
Summary: Modern Day AU. Lights, Camera, Actions! Welcome to Behind The City: Infinite Edition! Starring your favorite host, Jeremiah Fink. Go inside to read interviews with characters from Bioshock Infinite as they reveal more information not known to the public until now. Then, we'll go behind the scenes and stage over the development of Bioshock and behind the scenes drama.


**Welcome to my story, Bioshock fans. Now, this is actually a special story. One day, I imagined what if Booker and Elizabeth existed in real life and what would happen if they stumble upon an epic project, that's right, Bioshock Infinite, which is like a movie or game in this story. Really haven't decided yet now. Hopefully, I will later. So, this is like behind the scenes of what happens when they're not working on the game and after working on the game, meaning after its finish and there is this Red Carpet opening or something. I don't know, haven't thought all of it out. Anyway, hope you enjoy this story.**

"Ladies and gentleman, welcome to the most viewed show across America, **Behind the Scenes**, featuring your favorite host, Jeremiah Fink!" Jeremiah Fink's walks on to the stage, met by a loud applause from the in-studio audience. His appearance consisted of a top hat, a red, white and blue striped tie, a black vest, attached with gold buttons with at least one of them having a gold chain link, black pants and overcoat, and finally

"Thank you, thank you." He said, handsomely greeting his dedicated followers. He sat down in his own customized recliner, encrusted in the finest Chinese silk, with additions including a cup holder and automatic hands used to massage one's joints. At this point, you could easily describe this man as 'loaded'.

"Now, recently there's been some paranoia surrounding 2012 this year, that this world might end, to that I say, you're dead wrong. I mean, come on, it's December 20th now. I swore to you that the world will not, repeat, end tomorrow. Other than that, let's get on with the show. Today, we have a special guest from the upcoming Bioshock Infinite, she's a beauty, she's a brainy brunette, she can tear and jump through dimensions, she's the Lamb of Columbia, Elizabeth!"

Elizabeth, whose attire consisted of a long blue skirt, brown boots, white blouse with blue lapel encrusted with yellowish gold sides, a choker that symbolize the very nature of infinity, attached to it, a bird pin, and lastly, a blue bow to tie all of her soft, brown hair into a pony-tail, walks on to the stage, giving both a smile and a wave for the audience, then walked over to the chair Fink set up, which was almost like the one Fink was sitting in.

"Thank you guys, I really appreciate it." After her statement, most of the men rejoiced and gave wolf whistles.

"Now, Elizabeth, everyone wants to know, what is going on with the development?"

"Well, so far, apparently, the project got delayed for three times. The first one was back a while ago when we pushed it from 2011 to late 2012, but that date got axed and moved to February. Hopefully, the delay we announced this month is the last one, plus, it's just a one month delay." Elizabeth replied.

"That's very nice to know, but one thing that bothers me, Miss Elizabeth?"

"What is it?" She remarked. "Why are you wearing the attire that's featured in the game?" He wondered, suspicious on the faded attire.

"Oh." She simply replied. "That's quite an easy one. Turns out, I'm actually used to this by now. Don't you think this looks fitting?"

"It sure definitely does," Fink noted. "If you were living in the 20th century."

"What was that?" Elizabeth asked, noting his murmuring. "Oh, nothing, miss, absolutely nothing. Now, next question, speaking of your attire, now we move on to looks. Tell us, did guys try to bring your gifts, flowers, or perhaps even praise you with things like poetry because they would do anything for a pretty face like you?" The audience oohed, the choir's voice echoed through the room.

"To be honest, Fink, I would be lying if I say there weren't any guys coming up to me. You don't know how many times a guy came up to me and ask me on a date, gave me flowers, or even gave me a ride. The main point is, yes. I'm not really sure why guys always go to the pretty ones. I just don't really get it."

"I'm actually surprise that you don't know." Fink remarked, and continued. "Anyway, there's one question I'll ask you: Will you go out with a simple guy like me?"

"What?" Elizabeth asked, thankfully, not noticing what he had said. Fink took back what he said by a close shave before he got cut.

"Next question, how did you ended up in this project?"

"Why, that's a long story, Mr. Fink. I'll start from a short while ago. It all started when I choose to leave my hometown in Iowa. I left my parents, my friends, and everyone I knew there. Pretty much the town where everyone knows everyone. A reason for doing that is because I wanted to pursue a career in the arts and literature. I had planned originally to go to Chicago and enter the theater business, but I decided to go ahead with New York since I think there's more popularity in the arts there than in any other states which is what I think. I audition on Broadway, but things didn't work out. I kicked the bucket."

"Oh, you mean you ticked someone off."

"Not really Mr. Fink, I did tick the person off, but not the way you expect it. I literally kicked the bucket on stage and it hit the director. He literally threw me out of the theater after that. Since then, I looked for other acting careers on the newspaper. I only had a little money with me to stay in an apartment, which would have lasted for a month before I found a job. Turns out, a guy named Ken Levine was actually looking for an actress for this type of project which is called Bioshock Infinite. I didn't really know the past projects, but they did get good reviews plus working with this guy is like working with Spielberg. I had to pretty much drive miles to reach Boston and I finally got there in time before auditions closed. I only had a few minutes left, so I went very fast, but not so fast like a cheetah. I only spoke smoothly and fast. Days pass after the audition and I anxiously waited for the letter to return. I started to worry and thought to myself 'what if I failed at the auditions? What would I do?' Thank god, it came before I even started to have a panic attack. I opened the letter, carefully pulled out the sheet of paper neatly folded in the white envelope to check if my acting was a pass or a fail and... you pretty much guessed it by now. That is how I went on to become the main actress for my character."

"My my, Miss. That story was interesting. So, do you know how Dewitt got the job?"

"Oh you mean Booker? To be honest, I honestly don't know. I think Ken Levine chose to hire him before I have received my letter. I literally chewed my nails waiting for that letter." The audience responded to her comment with laughter.

"Okay, next question. How did you character for Bioshock Infinite came to be?"

"Well, Mr. Fink, most of them were actually inspired by real life traits I have. I actually do read a lot. My favorite book is The Odyssey. I just love adventure. I actually like in the game, do dance, sing, and actually play a couple of instruments. My main instrument is the violin. As for my character's playful attitude, total honesty and this will shock you, I'm like that sometimes. One time, I saw one of my childhood games in an arcade that I actually went to go and play it. It was a great time."

"That's very lovely, Elizabeth," Mr. Fink remarked. "Since you like having a great time, we actually have a special guest here today with us. Ladies and gentleman, Dr. Steinman!" A loud ruckus is heard from backstage. They could tell there was trouble judging from the heavy metallic props falling clattering on the ground.

"Get away from me you psycho! No... no... NO!" The man's dying breath is heard and then seen as the two men tumbled on to stage, but not before Steinman with his medical saw cuts deep into the face. He proceeds to slash the person's face until he loses consciousness. What was left were large gashes and wounds with blood the pour out, spreading on to the stage floor, which were new and really upset Jeremiah, who had them installed after the earlier interviews with other guests. The deep scratches squeezed blood out of the poor man's face, who's possibly dead by now or in this case, a coma, and what's ironic is that there was a doctor around, instead of helping him, possibly ended his life.

"You son of a bitch! You killed one of my crew and worst of all, made a mess of my floor! Security! Escort him out and have him arrested along the way!" Steinman took one good look at Jeremiah before randomly pulling out a Thompson machine gun.

"You're all ugly! You hear me?!" The doctor cried. "Excuse me? I'm sitting right here." Elizabeth said, heavily offended by the rude doctor's assumption and judgment.

"You're all ugly! Ugly! UGLY!" He arms the weapon, aiming directly at Fink first, which sends shocks throughout the host's body and made him trembled a little, knowing he could get shot and die on live TV.

"Cut to commercials." Fink said, which were the last words he said before shots ringed out and security guards are heard saying to take down the crazy doctor either by lethal or non lethal force, though, they preferred lethal force since Steinman took down the man. Either way, the commercials cued at the right time.

**That's it for the first chapter. I hope you favorite, follow and like it. Next chapter involves Booker's interview. Also, a little note. I actually want some questions from you. By that, I mean, you can send questions and it will be featured in the next chapter. Of course, it has to focus on the character of the chapter. You can either put it in the reviews or PM me. This is actually optional. You don't have to do it if you have too, although, it would help me a little. Still, though, it's completely optional. The Shepherd's Lamb's next chapter is still in development. As for Wipe Away The Blood, it's on a little hiatus.**


End file.
